True Happiness
by gothiclolita89
Summary: Terkadang impian tidak bisa jadi kenyataan. Terkadang cinta hanya sebuah ilusi semata. Terkadang cinta adalah sebuah pilihan. Dan aku memilih untuk bahagia. Seperti saat kau memilih kebahagianmu sendiri.


**Disclamer : Narutois not mine.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance, hurt.**

**Warning : Read if you like, Leave if you don't.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang impian tidak bisa jadi kenyataan. Terkadang cinta hanya sebuah ilusi semata. Terkadang cinta adalah sebuah pilihan.

.

.

.

.

" Sasuke". Panggil pemuda blonde itu dengan girang. " Ck lama sekali".

" Maaf. Aku harus mengurus banyak hal". Ucap pemuda berambut raven itu. Ia langsung menempatkan diri di sofa di depan pemuda pirang tersebut.

" Ada apa? Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?."

Pria berambut raven itu terdiam. Berpikir sejenak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap lantai.

" Maafkan aku."

" He? Apa maksudmu teme?." Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Entah kenapa hatiku tidak tenang.

" Kita akhiri saja."

" Apa?." Aku meremas kain celana yang kupakai.

" Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." Ucapnya. Kali ini ia menatapku dengan kedua mata hitamnya. Mata yang dulu membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

" Kenapa?." Kini giliranku menunduk.

" Aku akan menikah dengan Hinata." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto. " Maafkan aku Naruto."

Aku terkejut dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Hinata? Hyuga Hinata? Gadis pendiam bermata lavender itu. Bagaimana bisa?

" Kenapa?." Tanyaku. Kini mataku mulai terasa panas.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar." Hinata gadis baik-baik dan dia dari keluarga terpandang." Nafasku mulai terasa sesak. " Jika aku menikah dengannya akan menguntungkan keluargaku dan aku akan bisa mendapatkan . . ." Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya.

Aku tau apa yang dia maksud, aku benar-benar tau. Sesuatu yang takkan pernah bisa kuberikan pada Sasuke.

Anak!

Hanya itulah alasan yang muncul di pikiranku. Satu-satunya yang tidak bisa kuberikan pada pria yang kucintai.

" Jadi kapan . . . ". Aku menelan ludahku. Lidahku terasa kelu.". . . Pernikahanmu?."

Akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkannya juga. Sasuke terdiam. Hening tercipta diantara kami.

" Lusa".

" Apa? Lusa?!". Aku melonjak dari tempat dudukku. " Ke-kenapa secepat itu?." Lirihku.

Sasuke kembali menunduk." Aku sudah lama memikirkannya."

" Berapa lama?."

" . . . 3 bulan."

'3 bulan? 3 bulan katanya?'

Tangan kananku menutup mulutku. Kini air mataku pun pecah dan mengalir di kedua pipi tanku." Ja-jadi selama ini kau menduakanku? Tega sekali . . ."

" Naruto, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh." Ucapnya. Ia berdiri dan memelukku dengan erat. " Maafkan aku."

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku meronta di dalam pelukannya. Hatiku terasa sakit sekali. Telah kuberikan segalanya untukmu. Tapi inikah balasanmu? Sebuah pengkhianatan?.

" Pergilah." Aku melepaskan pelukannya.

" Naruto." Lirihnya.

" Pergilah, tinggalkan aku sendiri, **Uchiha-san**." Aku tersenyum padanya walau air mataku terus mengalir. Sasuke tampak terkejut.

" Dobe."

" Kuharap kau bahagia **Uchiha-san**." Aku membuang mukaku ke kanan. Tidak ingin melihat wajahnya.

Sasuke pun beranjak. Ia kemudian meletakkan sebuah undangan pernikahan. " Kuharap kau datang".

Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu. Naruto memandang punggung orang yang di cintainya. Ia masih berharap Sasuke akan berbalik dan kembali padanya.

'Berbaliklah'

Pria itu terus melangkah.

'Kumohon berbaliklah'

Tapi pria itu tetap tidak berbalik. Ia membuka dan menutup pintu apartemen Naruto.

Naruto menutup matanya. Membiarkan airmata mengalir di kedua pipi tannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia membuka matanya. Ia menoleh ke arah meja persegi panjang itu. Ia melirik sebuah undangan mewah berwarna ungu berhias pita dan tinta berwarna emas.

" Maaf Teme, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu.".

.

.

Naruto melangkah kakinya ke kamar tidurnya. Ia kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang king sizenya. Ia menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Masih segar di ingatannya saat Sasuke melamar dirinya.

_" Maukah kau jadi kekasihku Dobe?."_

_" Aku mencintaimu, Dobe."_

_" Jika aku punya anak, aku ingin anak darimu, Dobe."_

Kata-kata yang manis huh?. Semua kata-kata itu tinggal kenangan. Ia harus bangkit dan meneruskan hidupnya meski tanpa orang yang di cintainya.

'Don't say give up.'

Kata-kata itulah yang selalu menjadi penyemangat hidupnya. Penyemangat saat dia terpuruk seperti saat ini.

Ia kemudian menoleh ke meja di samping ranjangnya. Di atas meja itu tergeletak sebuah amplop putih besar. Naruto meraih amplop putih itu. Ia membuka amplop itu dan membacanya kembali.

_ Dear Mr. Namikaze Naruto, _

_We are proudly pronounce that you are one of ten students that we gives a full scholarship. Your proposal were so excellent that give us no choice than to give you full assignment to our University. We will wait you to prepare yourself. The first assignment will be held on February, 14. _

Naruto menatap surat itu dengan pandangan kosong. Air matanya kembali menentes dari mata shapirenya. Mungkin inilah jalan terbaik dari Tuhan yang di berikan padanya.

" Jika suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi, aku pasti sudah bahagia teme. Dan kuharap saat itu kau juga bahagia sama sepertiku."

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan Sasuke pun tiba, mereka melaksanakan adat pernikahan khas jepang. Sasuke memakai kimono hitam dengan bordir lambang kipas keluarganya di dada. Ia duduk di samping mempelainya yang memakai kimono pernikahan berwarna putih. Mereka bertukar sake dan menerima doa pernikahan dari pendeta.

Setelah itu, resepsi di lakukan di halaman kediaman keluarga Hyuga yang bergaya jepang. Mereka mendapat selamat dari para tamu undangan yang tampak tidak asing. Yah ini adalah pernikahan 2 klan ternama di kota itu, jadi wajar kalau tamunya juga bukan orang biasa. Seperti yang di duga Sasuke sebelumnya, pria kuning itu tidak datang. Ia bisa memaklumi jika hati Dobenya pasti terluka saat ini. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia memandang langit biru di atas kepalanya. Warna biru, warna kesukaannya setelah hitam. Mengingatkannya pada bola mata shapire yang indah itu.

' Maafkan aku Dobe, aku terpaksa melakukan ini.'

Sasuke tau bahwa ia mencintai Naruto, tapi ia sadar pada akhirnya cinta itu tidak akan memiliki masa depan jika ia tetap bersama pemuda pirang itu. Ia ingin memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Memiliki keturunan dan itu tidak akan bisa ia dapatkan jika ia tetap bersama dengan Naruto. Ia memandang gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Gadis yang telah resmi jadi istrinya sejak pernikahan mereka satu jam yang lalu. Ia memang menyukai gadis ini. Lebih tepatnya menyukai kelembutan dan sifat keibuannya. Sasuke merasa Hinata adalah sosok yang cocok untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak karena itu ia melamar putri klan Hyuga ini meski ia tidak mencintainya.

Sementara itu di bandara international Konoha,

seorang pria berambut pirang bersiap masuk kedalam pesawat. Dalam hati ia selalu mengucapkan ' Aku akan menjadi Naruto yang baru dan bahagia'.

" Selamaat tinggal Konoha."

' Selamat tinggal Sasuke Teme.'

.

.

.

**10 tahun kemudian.**

Di sebuah taman konoha, seorang laki-laki berambut raven sedang duduk di sebuah kursi. Sasuke Uchiha namanya. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia tersenyum melihat kelucuan anak-anak itu. Mengingat hari ini hari libur . Wajar kalau taman yang biasanya sepi pada jam-jam segini kini ramai di penuhi anak-anak dan orang tua mereka. Sasuke memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain pasir. Mata hitamnya langsung terpaku pada dua bocah kembar yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan mata biru yang indah.

'Ho? Mirip dobe. Kecuali warna kulit mereka tentunya' katanya dalam hati.

Ia memperhatikan kedua anak yang masih berumur sekitar 6 tahunan yang mengingatkannya pada orang yang dulu di cintainya itu.

" Akio, Natsuo, ayo kita pulang."

Anak-anak itu menoleh kesamping kanan. Sasuke pun mengikuti arah pandangan anak-anak yang menarik hatinya tersebut. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat siapa sosok yang memanggil dua anak pirang tersebut.

" Naruto".

Pria berambut pirang itu menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Mata mereka bertemu. Pria itu tersenyum lembut. Naruto pun berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Ia berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Sasuke.

" Long time no see, Uchiha-san." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

" Naruto." Sasuke menahan haru. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Ia ingat betul, terakhir mereka bertemu adalah saat ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk membawa anak kembarnya pulang karena Sasuke mengajaknya bicara. Mereka pun duduk di kursi yang tadi di duduki Sasuke. Naruto duduk dengan mengambil jarak dari mantan kekasihnya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Naruto dan Sasuke mengamati dua bocah pirang yang kembali bermain dengan senangnya.

" Bagamana kabarmu?." Naruto membuka pembicaraan. Ia bicara tanpa menoleh ke arah teman bicaranya. Ia masih dengan setia memperhatikan tingkah lucu kedua anak kembarnya yang kini tengah sibuk dengan pasir.

" Baik, kau sendiri? Sudah menikah?".

" Begitulah. Bagaimana kabar Hinata? Apa kalian sudah punya anak?." Tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Seolah ia tidak ingin menjawab.

" Apa pertanyaanku menyinggungmu?." Tanyanya. Kini ia menoleh ke Sasuke yang tengah menunduk.

" Tidak. Hinata baik-baik saja. Dan kami belum punya anak." Ucapnya datar.

" Bagaimana bisa? Ini sudah 10 tahun . . .".

" Hinata tidak bisa punya anak, Dobe." Kata-kata itu membuat Naruto bungkam.

Anak

Padahal dulu itulah alasan kenapa Sasuke meninggalkannya dan memilih wanita itu.

Keheningan kembali menguasai mereka.

" Kapan kau kembali kesini?." Tanya Sasuke. " Kudengar kau melanjutkan kuliahmu di luar negeri".

Naruto tersenyum." 6 bulan lalu. Ayah memintaku meneruskan perusahaannya di sini." Jawabnya singkat." Itulah alasannya aku tidak tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu. Maaf ya."

Tentu saja, hari dimana Sasuke menikahi Hinata adalah hari dimana Naruto berangkat ke luar negri.

" Aku melanjutkan studiku di Oxford dan bertemu istriku yang sekarang disana"

" Apa dia cantik?." Tanya Sasuke. Naruto tertawa kecil.

" Iya. Dia sangat cantik.".

" Kau mencintainya?." Tanya Sasuke lagi.

" Tentu. Aku sangat mencintainya. Sekarang dia segala-galanya bagiku." Ucap Naruto penuh kebahagiaan. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Hatinya terbakar oleh cemburu. Ia akui, ia masih sangat mencintai pria pirang di sampingnya ini. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal karena meninggalkannya dulu. Seandainya dulu ia tidak memilih Hinata, mungkin mereka masih bersama dan bahagia. Tapi lihatlah sekarang keadaannya terbalik. Dulu ia memilih Hinata karena berpikir wanita itu bisa memberinya keturunan, sesuatu yang tak mungkin di berikan oleh seorang Namikaze Naruto. Tapi impiannya untuk memiliki keturunan tidak pernah tercapai karena ternyata Hinata mandul. Kini Naruto, pria yang masih sangat di cintainya, kembali dengan kebahagian di tangannya. Memiliki anak yang sangat di harapkannya, memiliki istri yang sangat di cintainya. Takdir benar-benar telah mempermainkan mereka semua.

" Nee, arigatou". Ucap Naruto dengan tulus. Senyuman lembut kini tersungging di bibirnya.

" Untuk apa?." Tanya Sasuke heran.

Naruto masih setia dengan senyumannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua putra kembarnya." Terima kasih karena sudah menyadarkanku arti kebahagiaan teme." Ucapnya. Membuat Sasuke tersentak." Kalau dulu kau tidak meninggalkanku, aku tidak mungkin mendapat kebahagiaan sebesar ini. Karena itu terima kasih." Kini ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menatap lurus mata hitam itu.

" Apa kita tidak mungkin kembali lagi?." Lirih Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit kaget.

" Maaf". Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang tanah. 10 tahun adalah waktu yang tidak sebentar. Dan itu cukup untuk merubah hati dan pikiran seseorang. Naruto akui, masih ada sedikit cinta untuk Sasuke. Tapi bukan cinta yang seperti dulu. Melainkan cinta kepada teman tidak lebih. Kini cintanya hanya pada keluarga kecilnya. Dan itu tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

" Kau sangat mencintai keluargamu ya?." Tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Hening

Hening

Hening

" Naruto-kun". Panggilan itu membuyarkan suasana. Mereka berdua mendongak . di sana ada seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

" Mom." Dua anak pirang itu langsung menghampiri wanita yang berjalan menuju arah Sassuke dan Naruto. Perut wanita itu sedikit membesar. Sasuke menyadari bahwa wanita itu sedang hamil.

" Shion." Naruto langsung berdiri dan menghampiri wanita itu. Ia membantunya berjalan. Mereka berempat menuju ke arah Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri.

" Sasuke, perkenalkan ini istriku, namanya Namikaze Shion." Naruto tampak bahagia. Ia terus mengelus perut istrinya.

" Saya Namikaze Shion. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Katanya sopan. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Memberi salam khas orang jepang.

" Uchiha Sasuke." Shion sedikit tersentak saat mendengar nama pria tampan yang ada di depannya.

' Jadi pria ini . . .' . Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada suaminya yang masih setia dengan senyuman lembutnya.

" Shion, sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh capek kan. Biar aku saja yang membawa anak-anak ke mobil." Kata Naruto cemas dan hanya di balas senyuman manis oleh istrinya.

" Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya hamil, bukan orang sakit. Kau tahu itukan. Lagipula ini bukan kehamilan pertamaku".

" Dasar bandel. Tapi ini calon anak perempuan pertama kita."

" Iya iya."

" Berapa usia kandunganmu?.". tanya Sasuke. Dalam hati ia merasa sedikit cemburu dengan kemesraan pasangan suami istri di depannya.' Rupanya Dobe sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang'.

" 5 bulan." Jawab Naruto. " Ini anak perempuan yang kami harapkan setelah 6 tahun berusaha. Iyakan sayang.". ia mengecup pipi istrinya. Pipi wanita itu langsung memerah karena malu.

" Ano- sudah sore, aku belum menyiapkan makan malam." Kata Shion.

" Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini kau mau makan dimana?." Tanyanya pada sang istri tercinta.

" Mmm, yang kemarin itu enak sekali." Katanya malu-malu.

" Ho, jadi ternyata istriku ini sedang ngidam ramen paman Teuchi ya hahahaha." Kata Naruto meledek sang istri yang wajahnya kini sudah memerah seperti gurita rebus.

" Ja-jangan tertawa. A-aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku ingin memakannya." Ia merasa kesal dengan ledekan sang suami.

Naruto hanya terkikik geli. Padahal sama seperti Sasuke, Shion dulu sangat tidak suka dengan Ramen, tapi entah mengapa sejak kehamilannya yang kedua, ia ingin mencicipi makanan kesukaan suami tercintanya itu. " Iya iya maaf. Ayo pergi." Ia memeluk pinggang istrinya dengan mesra. " Nah Sasuke kami permisi dulu."

Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto yang kian menjauh darinya. Tidak terasa air mata menetes di pipi putihnya.

" Aku menyesal Naruto . . ."

Tapi kini semua sudah terlambat. Sangat terlambat.

.

.

Mereka berempat masuk kedalam sebuah mobil yang di parkir tidak jauh dari taman. Shion terus mengelus perutnya yang kian membesar. Hatinya tidak tenang. Apalagi saat ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang pernah mengisi hati suaminya. Naruto memang tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Ia bahkan menceritakan kalau dulu ia mencintai seorang pria dan sempat menjalin kisah cinta dengan pria itu walau akhirnya kandas karena pria itu lebih memilih menikahi seorang wanita dari keluarga terpandang.

" Naruto-kun, dia . . .".

Naruto menoleh pada istrinya, dia tersenyum. "Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya?".

Shion hanya menunduk. Sepertinya tebakan Naruto benar. " Apa- apa Naruto-kun . . .".

Belum selesai ia bicara, dagunya ditarik oleh Naruto. Naruto mengecup ringan bibir istrinya. " Itu dulu sayang. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu."

Shion terkejut mendengar jawaban suaminya. Ia pun menangis.

" Sudah kubilang berkali-kali padamu. Aku tidak akan bersama orang yang tidak kucintai bukan?". Kata Naruto menjelaskan. Shion hanya mengangguk.

" Maafkan aku. Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Aku- aku . . ."

" Stt. Aku tau. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Naruto merengkuh tubuh istrinya yang gemetar karena menangis." Sudah, jangan menangis. Tidak baik untuk putri kita." Shion mengangguk. Ia kemudian menghapus air matanya.

" Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun."

" Aku juga, Hime." Kata Naruto. " Nah kita jadi makan Ramen?." Tanyanya memastikan. Shion mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" Aku ingin makan yang banyak 'Naruto'nya". Tambah Shion. Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan istrinya.

" Aish ternyata istriku mesum juga. Kau benar-benar ingin memakanku ya? Hahahaha."

Wajah Shion kembali memerah saat menyadari kata-katanya tadi. Tidak menunggu lama. Mereka pun menuju ke tempat makan malamnya berada.

**-The end-**

Ada yang bisa menjelaskan istilah OOC itu apa? Saya nggak ngerti istilah anak gaul jaman sekarang -_-. Kemarin ada yang komen OOC. Padahal saya nggak ngerti OOc itu apaan.

Well thanks for read. I'll appreciate if you leave a comment or critism with good language ofcourse.

No kata-kata kasar

No menghujat

And no menghina.

Menghargai kritik yang membangun. Misal kesalahan pengetikan atau tanda baca dll.

OK. Karna bahasa yang sopan menunjukkan tingkat pendidikan yang anda dapat.


End file.
